


Family

by Hazelnutcupcakes



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnutcupcakes/pseuds/Hazelnutcupcakes
Summary: My thoughts on the hypocrisy of family. Just my thoughts during anger.
Kudos: 1





	Family

Family  
( my thoughts on the irony that is family)

What a joke,  
What a lie,  
What a perfectly organized crime,

These people we conceive into family,  
Forced to obey,  
Forced to betray,  
Forced to delay all of the reasonable thoughts that may lay.

Unshakeable loyalty,  
Sounds like a Mafia to me.

But no, It’s a Family.  
Or so It says on the papers we see. 

And so Its bound by blood,  
Bound by history,  
Although it’s really a mystery. 

Sad to imagine,  
But truth be told,  
You were shackled the day you were born.

To a prison of Paradise,  
Or maybe maybe not one so nice?  
It’s really a roll of the dice.  
Let’s hope you don’t land on a Vice.

And so let’s rejoice,  
Let’s celebrate,  
Cheers to the prison you’ll  
Love to Hate!


End file.
